Grey Wind
Grey Wind was one of six direwolf pups found by the children of House Stark. Grey Wind is adopted and raised by Robb Stark. He was killed at the Red Wedding. Biography Season 1 .]] Grey Wind was adopted as a pup with the rest of the Stark direwolves when Eddard Stark and his entourage came upon the pups and their deceased mother. At the request of Jon Snow, the pups were spared and each Stark child adopted one as their own. Robb names his direwolf Grey Wind."Winter is Coming" When Tyrion Lannister appears before Robb Stark at Winterfell to present him with plans for a custom saddle which will allow the crippled Bran Stark to ride a horse, Grey Wind is under the table at Robb's feet glaring at Tyrion."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Lord Greatjon Umber draws his sword when Robb refuses to give him command of the Northern army's vanguard, a tantamount to a threat. Grey Wind jumps over the table. He latches on to Umber and bites off two of his fingers."The Pointy End" Lord Leo Lefford reports that during the Battle of the Whispering Wood, Grey Wind killed a dozen men and as many horses."Fire and Blood" Season 2 When Robb approaches his hostage Jaime Lannister at camp, Grey Wind slowly emerges. Grey Wind has grown larger and stands protectively next to Robb, who caresses his back. After Robb leaves, Grey Wind inches closer to Jaime and taunts him with a snap, before leaving to rejoin his master."The North Remembers" Grey Wind plays a decisive role in the Battle of Oxcross. The direwolf sneaks into the Lannisters' camp and frightens their horses, as well as killing several sentries. Without their horses the Lannister army is easily slaughtered as they are roused from sleep by Stark cavalry. Such an impression is made on Lannister forces that terrified rumors spread in King's Landing that Robb attacked the Lannister camp using an entire army of wolves."Garden of Bones" Season 3 Grey Wind travels along with the Stark host as it moves from Harrenhal to Riverrun."Dark Wings, Dark Words" There, he is present during the execution of Rickard Karstark."Kissed by Fire" Grey Wind accompanies Robb's host to the Twins for the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey, though he's placed inside a kennel. Grey Wind grows restless, having sensed the impending betrayal of the members of House Frey. When the Frey and Bolton men turn on the Starks, Grey Wind is shot several times by Frey crossbowmen, killing him before Arya Stark releases him."The Rains of Castamere" Later, as the Frey and Bolton men continue massacring the Northern army, both Grey Wind and Robb are decapitated, with Grey Wind's head sewn onto Robb's headless corpse and paraded atop a horse around the Twins as final act of mockery and desecration to the late King in the North."Mhysa" Appearances Image Gallery Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Robb finds Grey Wind as a newborn puppy GreyWindJaimeFaceToFace.jpg|Grey Wind face to face with the captive Jaime Lannister GreyWindOxcross.jpg|Grey Wind at the Battle of Oxcross Robb_prepares_to_execute_Rickard_s3e5.jpg|Grey Wind during the execution of Rickard Karstark File:Robb_Wind.png|Grey Wind's head is nailed to the beheaded corpse of his master as a final insult to the King in the North Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels Grey Wind is arguably the most disciplined of the six cubs; he follows Robb's commands almost to the letter, mirroring how Robb is arguably Ned's most understanding and disciplined child, very much his father's son. It is stated that he received his name because Robb felt that he ran so fast that he seemed like just a blur, a "grey wind" moving over the fields. He is colored smokey grey, with yellow eyes. After Robb marries Jeyne Westerling, Grey Wind is aggressive towards Lady Sybell Spicer and Ser Rolph Spicer, Jeyne's mother and uncle, causing Catelyn Stark to distrust them and urge Robb to send Ser Rolph away. Robb, however, believes Grey Wind has grown violent because of the war and has the wolf put away, as he has also lost his faith in Grey Wind due to the news of his brothers' deaths. Prior to the Red Wedding, Grey Wind senses the Freys' intentions, growling at Lothar Frey and Walder Rivers. During the Red Wedding itself, as the massacre is taking place, Grey Wind is released by Ser Raynald Westerling, the brother of Robb's queen, Jeyne Westerling. Allegedly, the beast kills four Frey wolfhounds and tears the arm off of a man, even while being shot by crossbowmen. In the books, Arya never witnesses Grey Wind's death or her brother's desecrated corpse with his head sewn on. This was likely written in because the desecration is only mentioned by various characters who were never at the Red Wedding. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Grauwind (Schattenwolf) ru:Серый Ветер Category:Direwolves Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Dead